powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Repellator
Repellator is a monster that Lord Zedd ordered Finster to create, taking advantage of the fact that there are no Rangers in sight at the time, save for Kimberly. Character History Lord Zedd, seeing as how the Power Rangers are on Edenoi decides to take advantage of the situation and has Finster create Repellator, despite his doubts it will do any good. Repellator immediately transports to a park near Angel Grove. There, he runs into Kimberly, who was suffering from a cold. Their battle ends in a stalemate, as though he was able to scramble Kimberly's molecules upon touch, he also caught her cold. Feeling under the weather, Repellator returned to the Moon Palace to meet Lord Zedd and Rita's wrath, begging for something to take for his cold. He is sent to Finster. Though Finster advises 7 to 10 nights bed rest, Repellator urges him to just give him something to feel temporarily better. He refuses Finster's inoculation, but accepts his bad-tasting tummy medicine. Repellator returns to Earth, feeling refreshed and somehow with the ability to throw his powers. He finds Bulk and Skull pretending to be Power Rangers to a couple of girls and goes after them. Zedd worsens the situation by enlarging him, with no Rangers in sight. However, just then he finds that the Rangers have just returned (from Edenoi) and they face him with Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord. The combined might of these two battle machines led to Repellator's doom. Personality Repellator is a disgusting creature and is fully aware of it. However, he himself is disgusted and offended when Kimberly sneezes on him several times. He also shows a high respect for Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd saluting them upon their first meeting, and being afraid upon his return that he has disappointed them. Modus and Arsenal Repellator's goals were merely to cause panic in the city of Angel Grove. He was created with a particularly disgusting hide. Repellator's original ability was to cause people he touched to have their molecules scrambled. However, after getting a flu and taking Finster's medication, he came back with the ability to throw "disruptors", which were projectile energy blasts. Notes Portrayal * Repellator is a repaint of Silver Horns from the Season 2 episode The Power Transfer painted green and given a tongue. He was a Power Rangers-exclusive monster. The Megazord battle was also Power Rangers-exclusive. * He was portayed by Ken Merckx who also voiced Count Dregon in the episode(s). * Repellator is so far the last Power Rangers-exclusive monster to grow giant (although not the last monster to be featured in [[Original Zord Footage|a Power Rangers exclusive Zord fight]]). Trivia *Repellator is the last monster to be destroyed by the Thunder Megazord. *Back in early 2003, shortly after the series changed hands from Saban Entertainment to Disney, some of the monster costumes, including Repellator, were auctioned off by ABC Auctions. It sold for $306.01. SHR Cos1.jpg SHR Cos2.jpg SHR Cos3.jpg References Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Monsters Category:PR Exclusive Monsters